


Handshakes, Trumpshakes

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: G7 summit, M/M, Macdeau, Sicily - Freeform, a hint of erotica, but mostly innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Handshakes are not the only thing to use hands for.





	Handshakes, Trumpshakes

**Author's Note:**

> A not-so-innocent discussion between Trudeau and Macron that probably never happened.
> 
> I'm sorry if my English is not perfect, I'm not a native speaker but I have the urge to write slash about these two (and I know I'm not alone in this).
> 
> Feedback is very welcome! <3

“I’m so glad Trump didn’t hurt your hand with his _Trumpshake_.”

“I knew what to do. I learned that from you.”

“It would be a pity to crush those fingers,” Justin continued while taking Emmanuel’s hand in his own. “Delicate fingers,” he corrected himself before laying a kiss on them.

The Frenchman shivered. Two days here in Sicily was long enough for the two of them to grow close - closer than with other politicians. But the cameras were everywhere and there was no time for their personal lives and interests.

_Politics first._

Emmanuel knew from the very first second of the summit that he won’t resist the devoted look in Justin’s eyes. Sometimes he could feel the Canadian’s leg touching his under the table in the conference room and when they were walking side by side he knew the occasional touches were not that accidental. The way Trudeau spoke and the way he smiled warmly with his eyes full of love were enough to make Macron’s heart skip a beat.

And sometimes he just wanted to tell everybody to piss off and leave him alone – alone with the Canadian prime minister as they were now.

“I doubt Trump will want to shake hands with us any time soon,” Emmanuel laughed although he was already thinking of the upcoming meeting with all the other participants of the summit.

How much time do they have anyway?

He tried to look at his wristwatch but Justin didn’t let him.

“I think you should find a better use for your hands, _Monsieur le Président_ ,” he whispered, standing so close that Emmanuel could feel the warmth of his body.

_Merde._

The meeting starts in ten, maybe five minutes.

But when Emmanuel saw the look in Justin’s eyes, he knew exactly what to do.

“Can you show me what do you mean?” he asked in the most innocent tone. “I’m new in this business.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join this ship on instagram - macrontrudeauship


End file.
